World's End
by Paula Strauch Costa
Summary: When Sirius has a plan to join his best friend with the girl his best friend loves, not even the wizarding/muggle barrier can stop him. Inspired on the "World's End" of 2012. One shot.


**Just a little something I started writing on December of last year and just finished. Unrelated to any of my existent stories. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Sirius Black liked to think that he was a genius. Not only himself had this status, but also his friends. The Marauders were, in fact, a group of very smart boys. Peter Pettigrew wasn't that smart, but he could handle himself. His brown hair and eyes didn't go exactly well with his round body, so he wasn't neither handsome, nor ugly. He wasn't a top student, but he also wasn't the worst.

Remus Lupin was a quiet bloke. He had sandy hair and light eyes, though the exact colour was hard to say. He had his secrets, like the fact he fancied a seventh year from Ravenclaw, or that he sometimes made his homework the day before they were due to or maybe the fact he was a werewolf.

James Potter was Sirius's best friend. Hazel eyes behind round spectacles, untamed black hair and a smirk that made almost every girl faint. Almost. Despite the fact he was Head-Boy, James was also the mind of one third of the Marauders' pranks, leaving the other two thirds to Sirius and Remus.

Sirius had black hair too, but his had special treatment (at least twenty minutes of it every morning). His eyes were blue and his charm was as good as James's. Maybe better, as Lily had been his friend longer than she had been James's.

And Lily was the exception for James's charm. Sirius thought it was very funny, really. The only girl his best mate had real feelings for, hated his guts until six months ago. Yes, working together as heads had made Lily befriend James, but James wanted more.

And that was when Sirius had to act. That was when he admired his own intelligence. He had, of course, a plan. He couldn't, however, let James know about the plan or Sirius would be a dead man. And, after all, he was too handsome to die.

But he couldn't make his plan happen by himself, so he asked Remus and Peter to help him, while James was at Quidditch practice. He started his plan before his friends joined him, because the faster they finished planning, the better. Neither Lily nor James could hear about it, so Sirius chose the only place possible: the Heads Tower.

So when Remus and Peter entered the Heads Tower, they found Sirius with a muggle newspaper and tons of parchment. Remus sighed; this could _not _be good.

"Moony! Wormtail!" Sirius said in delight "What a surprise to have you here!"

Remus rolled his eyes and sat down next to his friend.

"Padfoot, you _told _us to come."

"Right you are, dear friend." Sirius replied, a wide grin on his face. "I've got a brilliant plan!" He announced happily and Remus and Peter groaned.

"We've already talked about this, Padfoot. No more plans. We've grown up, remember? Prongs is Head-Boy now, he can't help us. I'm a prefect, I can't help you. And if you working alone with Wormtail is guarantee of detention."

"Where's Prongs, by the way?" Peter asked frowning.

"You've got a point, Wormy!" Sirius said, ignoring completely everything Remus had just said. "Where's Prongs, indeed?"

"He's in the Quidditch pitch, you tosser, you know that perfectly well." Remus replied. "And the question is: why did you set up a meeting about a plan-"

"_Brilliant _plan!" Sirius corrected him, but Remus ignored.

"-knowing that Prongs wouldn't be here?"

"Because Prongs can't know about the plan!" Sirius answered rolling his eyes. "As Lily can't."

"So you're not telling James about this _brilliant _idea of yours because he's Head-Boy? If so, I'd like to be left in the dark, as I'm a prefect."

"No, of course not, Moony!" Sirius argued. "He and Lily can't know because it's a plan to get them together!"

Remus sighed again. _Why am I friends with him again? I did __not __sign up to this_, he thought.

"If either of them can't know, why did you choose _their _common room as the place of the meeting?" Remus asked sceptically.

"Because they're the only ones who come here, so if we hear the portrait opening, we'll know it's one of them."

"Then why aren't we on our dormitory, where _neither of them go_?"

"You're missing the point!" Sirius said, slightly surprised for not thinking about that.

"_What's _the point, for Merlin's pants?" Remus cried.

"I need your help. We can't get in trouble for this. We're just gonna give information."

Sirius could see Remus thinking. He was curious to know what the plan was, but was afraid of being caught. Sirius knew he would yield in the end. Remus sighed.

"Spill it out."

OoO

One of Lily's favourite places was Hogwarts's kitchens. Sure, she hadn't known where it was until last year, but since then, she went there four times per week.

When she left the kitchens that night, with two hot chocolate mugs, she was smiling. The elves were amazing to her and made all the food she loved. Anything with chocolate, really.

She took a sip of her mug, thankful for the weather. It was November yet, but it was already very chilly. She felt a little cold, even if she was inside. This made her admire the Gryffindor Quidditch team, because she knew they were out there. _Bloody crazy captain,_ Lily thought.

She was, however, taking a mug of hot chocolate for the "bloody crazy captain". She smiled when she thought of James Potter, the boy whom she had hated for years and now was one of her best mates. He had matured a lot after fifth year - a proof was his Head-Boy badge.

She knew he liked to drink or eat something after a Quidditch practice, and as she was in the kitchens and the weather was a bit cold, she figured there was no big deal in taking something for both of them.

"Lils!" She heard someone calling her. She looked back at the Great Hall and saw the boy in question.

"Hello, James." She greeted him. He was wearing his Quidditch uniform and had with his broom on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. It was almost curfew and he knew for a fact Lily didn't like risking to be caught.

"Kitchens." She answered simply and he laughed.

"Well, y'know, you owe me a big deal for showing you where the kitchens are." He said. "Like your life."

"I got you hot chocolate to drink after you shower."

"Or that."

Lily giggled and James grinned. It was so bloody good to talk to her, to make her laugh.

"Speaking of shower, shouldn't you have showered on the dressing-room down the pitch?" She asked, eyeing his outfit. He rolled his eyes.

"I hate showering there. It's too public."

"I thought you liked public."

"Not anymore." He replied, winking at her. "Besides, that place stinks. I'd have to shower again anyway."

"But you're leaving a trail of mud." Lily argued.

"Not my fault if it's raining."

"Filch's gonna skin you alive."

"As if." James said snorting. "Now, did you mention a mug of hot chocolate for me?" He asked, eyeing her hands.

"Yes, but only after you've showered." Lily twisted her nose "You're stinking."

They were almost on their tower. James gasped.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"You wound me, Evans." He said. "That's not a very nice thing to tell a bloke." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok, next time I'll remember to be nicer to you."

"See, not that hard." He said grinning and she couldn't help but smile in response. "Sex Riot." He said and the portrait swung.

"I still can't believe you actually managed to use this as our pass-" She was saying, but stopped as she saw Remus, Sirius and Peter there, putting a lot of parchment on their backpack and looking guilty. "-word. Ok, what have you done or are gonna do?"

Sirius got up and gasped. Lily rolled her eyes. Honestly, Sirius and James were way too dramatic.

"Now, why would you think we've done something or gonna do something, Lilykins?" He asked. James eyed him suspiciously.

"Really wanna me to tell you, Padfoot?" James turned to Remus. "Why are you lot here? Not that I mind, but am I missing something?"

"Well, _I _came here because I wanted to know whose rounds are tomorrow." Remus answered "The other two kind of followed me." James nodded.

"Lily and I do rounds tomorrow."

"'kay, thanks." Remus smiled. "We'd better get going now. Good night."

The three Marauders who were planning left, leaving a confused James and a suspicious Lily alone. He went immediately to his bedroom and then to the bathroom.

After he had showered, he went to the couch where Lily waited for him with the mugs of chocolate.

"What was all that?" Lily asked, giving him his mug. "With the lads." James frowned.

"I've got no idea."

"A prank, maybe?"

"Why would they leave me out, though?"

"Because they didn't want the Head-Boy in detention?" Lily guessed "I don't want, at least..." James smiled at her.

"I feel loved." She snorted "No, I think there's more. Why'd they plan it here?" Lily shrugged at his question.

"We'll find out soon enough. Meanwhile, help me with the rounds for next month, will you?" She asked "With a Quidditch match and Christmas coming, Merlin knows we need more patrols."

He agreed quickly, with the condition she'd stroke his hair while they worked. Lily rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. They were mates, after all.

Only mates.

OoO

James was waiting for Lily in their common room. They would have rounds in five minutes. He had two Chocolate Frogs with him, one for him and another for Lily. Rounds would take a couple hours and he knew Lily had an obsession with chocolate. And Sirius probably wouldn't mind if he took two Chocolate Frogs.

"I'm here, I'm here!" James heard her screaming and smiled.

"How disapointing, Evans. You were almost late." He replied teasingly.

"Please, emphasis on 'almost'." She answered rolling her eyes. "You speak as if you've never _ever_ been late for rounds. And notice that there's no 'almost' on my phrase."

"But I'm a new man now." He argued. "I've grown up and matured. Or so Moony says." He finished, apparently trying to convince himself too. Lily laughed.

"Yeah, you've matured but you're not a grown up." She explained.

"Am I not?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking at her curiously. She smirked.

"No you're not."

"How so? Please, enlighten me with your brilliant theory."

"It's not a theory, it's the true, you prat." She said laughing. "You see, you're a bloody giant on the outside, but you still have the mental age of twelve years-old."

"That hurts, Evans." James mocked and Lily rolled her eyes once again, a grin on her face. This happened a lot when she talked with James.

"Still, it's an improvement."

"Should I feel good then?"

"You should feel more than good. You should probably start dancing, actually." James rolled his eyes, amused. "Two years ago I'd say you had the mental age of five years-old."

"Time flies..." He said smirking. Lily nudged him playfully on the arm.

"You're still a prat, y'know?" She asked him.

"Oh yes, trust me, I know."

They laughed a little and James remembered about the chocolate he carried.

"Fancy a Chocolate Frog?" He asked, offering on to Lily as they rounded the corner to the Owlery. She eyed the candy suspiciously.

"What did you put on it?" She inquired. James laughed.

"Nothing, I swear." Lily still didn't believe him. "Marauders honour, I swear it on my broomstick that I did not put any kind of potion or solution or hexed or jinxed the candy made of chocolate in the shape of a frog." James said solemnly, his right hand on his left side of the chest and the left hand rose in the air. Lilt giggled and took the chocolate.

"That was quite the speech, Potter."

"I'm pretty good with oaths and promises, Miss Evans." He answered cheekily, eating a third of his Chocolate Frog in one bite. He was going to chat about Minerva's request for the prefects, but then he saw something white moving quickly on the floor, like a shoe, but there was nobody there, only if... He made a silencing sign for Lily, and though she looked at him puzzled, she shut up. "Wonder why anyone would be here, in the Owlery at ten thirty pm..."

"To send a letter, maybe?" Lily asked. What in Merlin's beard was going on that boy's mind?

"This late? It'd have to be case of life or death..." He argued, slowly making his way to a corner of the Owlery.

"Yeah, but there's no one here..."

"You know one thing Marauders always consider matter of life or death?"

"No, what?" Lily had no idea what James was doing, but she was too curious not to play along.

"Pranks."

"Pranks?"

"Why, yes, exactly." He answered. "Pranks. So coming to the Owlery at..." James checked his watch "... ten thirty three in the night would be normal, if there was a prank to be done."

"I guess so, but... Can't you see we're the only ones here, James?" She said. "Unless they're invisible, they're not here."

"Invisible, indeed." James agreed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder, how could they be invisible? Maybe with an Invisibility Cloak?" He asked while pulling what looked thin air but was, in fact, an Invisibility Cloak. Underneath the cloak, Sirius (with a rat on his shoulder) and Remus were glaring at James, who smirked broadly. Lily was agape.

"All right, Prongs, what gave us away?" Remus asked.

"Sirius's shoes." James answered with the same smirk on his face. "We're too big for this cloak. Two won't fit anymore. But I'll congratulate the both of you for your silence. I didn't hear a thing."

"I put a silencing spell on Padfoot, or he wouldn't shut up." Remus answered, smirking too. With a flick of his wand he undid the spell.

Sirius glared at Remus quickly then smirked looking between James and Lily.

"What were you doing, late at night, in the Owlery?" Sirius asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Padfoot, I wasn't ranting for nothing, you know? We" He gestured between himself and the girl "are doing rounds. The question is: why am I out of this prank?"

"Why? Wanted to be on it?" Sirius asked, winking at him "You, Mr. Head-Boy?"

"Well..." James said, stealing a quick glance at Lily, who had with her arms crossed and an eyebrow up, looking at him "I don't even know what it is, how can I answer that?"

"But no worries mate, you're on this prank." Sirius said and smirked when James and Lily made confused faces. James said "Am I?" the same time Lily asked "Are you?" and Remus warned, "You said too much, Pads..."

"Prongsie dearest, of _course_ you are on it! Do you think I'd leave you out of something as important as a _prank_? No, no." Sirius said and then turned to Lily "And to prove how much we love and care about you, Lily-Flower, you're on it too!"

"Padfoot..." Remus warned.

"Shush, Moony, you look like an old lady, not a Marauder. They'll know about it tomorrow anyway." Sirius argued, rolling his eyes. He then smirked more. "It's not the end of the world, is it?"

For a reason unbeknownst to James and Lily, he and Remus started laughing.

"Ok, that was an excellent pun, I'll give you that..." Remus said "We should go before we get ourselves detentions. We're dealing with the heads here..."

"I always make intelligent puns, Moony-dear. I'm serious here..." Remus rolled his eyes and threw the Invisibility Cloak on Sirius.

"If I'm seen, I can say I was doing rounds." Remus said, winking at James "Good-night, both of you."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Sirius said and they could hear the smirk on his voice.

"There's no such a thing" Lily replied "You'd do anything, Sirius."

"Well, then make sure Jamesie-poo is very satisfied, will you? He tends to hit me in a pathetic attempt to end his endless sexual frustration..."

James rolled his eyes and blushed while Lily chuckled lightly.

"It's a good thing you're under this thing, or you'd be a dead dog."

They heard Sirius's bark and Remus following. When James and Lily were alone, he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Remind me to hide that damn Invisibility Cloak later, please?" He asked when they started to make their way to their common room.

"Maybe, if I forgive you for never telling me you've got one..." Lily answered, pretending to be mad at him. James groaned.

"Oh fuck! Sorry Lily, I just couldn't tell anyone besides the Marauders, my dad made me promise. Did you know that Invisibility Cloaks are not allowed here at Hogwarts?"

"I can't fathom why..." Lily said sarcastically. "It's ok, James, I understand..."

"So will you remind me then?" He asked.

"Hm, I'll think about it." Lily said and smirked just like Sirius would. "But only if you promise not to use violence against your friends in a pathetic attempt to end your endless sexual frustration."

James blushed intensely and Lily laughed looking at his face.

"Bloody hell, I'm gonna _murder_ Padfoot for that, the wanker..."

"Tsc, tsc, such a dirty mouth..." Lily said in a playful reproving tone.

"It had to match the mind, right?" Both of them laughed and entered their common room. They sat on the couch like they always did and James put his head on Lily's lap like he always did.

"Just please, don't release your sexual frustration on me..." Lily said in a mock voice.

_Oh, you're the reason I've got a sexual frustration in first place_, James thought, _I'd like to release it on you, not with violence though..._

"Ha-ha, that's not funny at all, Lils..." He said, pouting and she giggled.

"I find it extremely funny."

"You wouldn't if it were you."

"Just grab a girl and snog her senseless in a broom closet then..." She had said that a few times before, but it never sounded as wrong to her as it did then.

"You know very well I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the _one_ girl I want wouldn't accept to be dragged to a broom closet with me."

The air was playful before, but now was very thick. James knew he had spoken too much. Lily knew she was the girl James was talking about, and that made her uncomfortable.

"Bloody hell, I only say shit." James cursed "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have said it, even if it's true. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, sorry, Lils." He got up and ran both hands through his hair.

Lily watched as he left. She had a small blush on her cheeks, which had begun to happen more frequently when she was with James. She pictured herself and James going in a broom closet and her blush darkened. For what she had heard of James's snogging abilities, it wouldn't be bad at all...

She shook her head. No. She was Head-Girl and James was her fellow head. How awkward wouldn't things become if they spent an hour in a broom closet? Besides, they weren't supposed to use broom closets, but to punish people using the broom closets.

But as she went to sleep, she reflected it probably wouldn't be a bad experience...

OoO

James woke up early on the following day. It was too cold to run outside, so he got ready for school and went to the Great Hall to have breakfast before Lily. He was anxious because he had said too much, exactly the way he shouldn't.

He occupied a seat next to his friends and to his surprise, Lily was near too.

"Morning!" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, you." He replied, a small grin on his face. "Mates." He said to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Why didn't you run like you do every day?" Lily asked, putting eggs with ketchup on her mouth.

"Too cold. Didn't want to freeze my balls out there." He answered simply, putting waffles on his plate. Sirius snorted.

"It wouldn't matter, Prongs. It's not like you'll _use_ your balls anytime soon..." Sirius said, smirking. James glared at him while all the others laughed.

Breakfast went on like this: the Marauders teasing themselves and Lily laughing at their antics. It had become a habit since October, and they were all used and happy with it.

"Where's the mail?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Expecting a letter, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"No, not exactly a letter. You'll see."

"Can I not see it?" She replied, finishing her waffle.

"You can try, but I doubt you'll succeed."

"This prank is starting to worry me."

"Relax, Red. It won't cause death or permanent damage." Sirius said, finishing his toast. Then he raised on eyebrow and shrugged. "I think."

"You think?!" Lily screeched. "Sirius Black, are you out o-" But she could not finish her rethorical question as in that exact moment, the owls carrying the mail started to arrive.

She would have continued to scream, had this mail not been so odd. There were two times the number of owls that normally appeared. Sirius was grinning in delight. There seemed to be an owl for each student and member of the crew.

"Guess it'll work, Padfoot." Remus said, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Of course it will. _I _planned it."

Remus looked at him sternly and shook his head, going back to his reading. Sirius was pratically jumping on his seat and Peter smiled brightly. James had one eyebrow up and Lily couldn't understand a thing about the boys.

"Loons. I surround myself with a bunch of loons." She muttered and James chuckled.

"Can't argue with that one, Lils." The owls started dropping equal pieces of parchment for each student. Lily took hers, looked at Sirius smiling, and opened it.

_IS THE END NEAR?_

_Two muggles assure we are living the last year of our planet_

"Really? That's your brilliant prank?" Lily asked rolling her eyes.

"Just read it, girl!" Sirius ordered.

_It must be new to a few wizards that the muggles have religions - they believe in a superior force that control everything, a 'god', and this superior force will, one day, save those who deserve it and send them to heaven and the ones who do not, shall go to hell and world as we know will end._

_The date of such event, known as Armageddon, is uncertain and not all of the religions agree. There are, however, two prophecies that seem to agree that 1977 is the year chosen by God to end the world._

_John Wroe, a British evanglist, lived in 19th century ans found the Christian Israelist Church, predicted the Armageddon to the end of the year we are currently in. William M. Branham, an american evangelist, credited with founding the post World War II (a muggle war that happened between 1939-1945 and left millions of deaths) divine healing movement, shares Wroes prediction. The final date for both of them is the seventh of December, exactly two weeks away from today._

_The majority of muggles do not concern themselves with these predictions, however a few are quite afraid the end might be, indeed, near. This only proves to show how diversificated the muggles are._

_And the question that remains is: are those prophecies as true as their 'eletricity' or just two crazy and fanatic people such as we also have?_

Lily looked up at Sirius agape. James was laughing quietly and Remus wore a small smile. Everyone on the room seemed to be talking about the little piece of news.

"It's actually well written, Padfoot. Was it you?" James asked, as if it was just one more school essay.

"You sound offendingly surprised, Prongs."

"That's because I _am _surprised. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Define 'it', please."

"Ability to write more than three lines." Sirius grunted and smacked James's head.

"I'll have you know that Remus only corrected seven words."

"I'm proud of you, mate."

"What's the point of all this, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"The chaos. Just imagine people going crazy because they think the world will end!"

"I'm muggleborn and I don't buy this rubbish."

"But some people might. And who knows what these people will do."

"Nothing."

"There you're wrong, dear Lily. Isn't there one little thing you'd do if you knew or even feared the world would end?" Sirius asked, smirking. Lily narrowed her eyes as he ate a piece of sausage. "Like, maybe snogging a friend of yours?"

James tensed then relaxed a bit, glaring at Sirius. Lily blushed and Remus watched the exchange with interest.

"I would not _snog _you, Sirius." She replied vehemently and got up.

"Wasn't talking about me!" He said as she left. Sirius laughed at her heavy steps but stopped when James punched his arm. "Hey! I'm trying to help you, Prongs!"

"Doesn't look like it!"

"But I am! Here's the plan, all of us are gonna pester her about snogging you before the seventh so much that she will surely do it."

"I don't need your help..." James muttered playing with his eggs.

"Yeah, I can see that from the bright, happy couple you and Lily are right now."

"Look, I hinted yesterday I'd like to spend an hour or two with her in a broom closet and she snapped. Shut up completely and didn't even look at me."

"I'm confused, how can you _hint _you'd like to take a girl to a broom closet?" Sirius asked frowning and James sighed.

"Padfoot, can we focus?"

"No, really, I'm terribly curious."

"I said the girl I wanted to drag to the closet wouldn't go and looked pointedly at her. Didn't want to hint, did it and things got awkward."

"James?" Remus called. "Allow me to interrupt. I think you should tell Lily you still fancy her. She's your friend now. She'd even consider the idea. Just go to her and say it."

"'It' being 'hey remember when I was a prick and asked you out everyday on fifth year? Still have a thing for you!'?" Remus cracked a smile.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Don't forget to ask if she fancies a visit to the closet." Sirius added smirking.

"I don't know, mate." Remus said truthfully. "Just say what you think you should. But say something. And for Merlin, leave the closet bit _out_."

OoO

Lily pretended Sirius's words hadn't affected her. Why would they, after all? She really wouldn't snog Sirius, even if the world was ending right before her eyes. Or Peter. Maybe Remus, buy only if she could she the ball of fire or God on the sky.

And when she thought about James, taking her seat in Charms besides her best friend Marlene, the idea didn't seem so bad. Exactly like the past night. She stole a glance at James, who seemed to be focused on a piece of parchment. He elbowed Sirius, who read what he had written and smirked, adding another line. James glared and smacked Sirius on the head, both of them chuckling. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oi, what are you grinning at?" Marlene asked. Lily immediately stopped, but not quick enough. Marlene smirked. "Ogling Mr. Potter, are we?"

"Am not!" Lily argued, blushing.

"You _so _were! Interested on the the Head-Boy, Lils?"

"What?! No! Shut it, Marlene."

"Because if you are, you should probably snog him soon. Y'know, considering the world ends in two weeks..." Lily groaned as Marlene laughed quietly.

"Not you too!"

"It was a very good idea. The chaos, the jokes... Who knows? You might even realise that you fancy James!"

"As if!" Lily scoffed. "I don't fancy him, Mar, you should know that."

"Mhm." Her friend replied. Lily ignored the aswer and focused on class. She really didn't fancy James. He was purely her friend. A handsome friend, she knew, but only her friend nonetheless. Sirius was very good looking too and only her friend.

_James is better looking than Sirius, though… And cares much more about you… And is completely sweet and chivalrous…_ A voice said in her mind. She shook her head and started taking notes. Flitwick had already begun the class but she was so lost in thought that she missed it. She focused and took all the other thoughts from her mind.

When the class ended, Lily slowly put her stuff back in her backpack. She humming a song and her mood had improved considerably (Charms classes had that effect on her). She, however, had taken too much time.

"So, Evans, any plans for when the world ends?" Sirius asked from behind her and Lily groaned, causing him to laugh.

"Celebrate because I shan't have to deal with you anymore." She replied. James and Remus started laughing.

"Told you not to mention anything, mate…" James said. Lily looked at him briefly and smiled.

"You wound me, Lily-Flower."

"Good. That was the intention." She replied, rolling her eyes at Sirius's antics.

"You, lady, are going to hell!" Sirius said darkly. "You can't spare a couple of minutes of your time to do a charity?"

"HEY!" James screamed. Remus laughed while Lily watched the two best friends with a small smile. "Charity?"

"I believe you do know what this means…."

"It wouldn't be _charity_, you dumbass!" James said irritated.

"Prongs, please, shut it. I know you're proud and everything, but I'm trying to help you here!"

James rolled his eyes and turned to Lily.

"I'm sorry for this dickhead, you can run away now." He said. Lily grinned and winked at him.

"I think I will. Thanks. See you later for rounds…"

James watched her go then turned angrily at Sirius.

"Are you bloody mad?!"

"Mad? Why mad?!" Sirius replied.

"I thought you'd let_ me _handle the situation! That was the agreement!"

"Was it?" James looked at Sirius incredulously and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody idiot. Of course it was! So you just shut up about it, all right?"

"All right, all right. No need to throw a fit, Prongs…"

James glared at him at walked away quickly.

"He really needs a shag…" Sirius said to Remus.

"No he doesn't."

"He's completely stressed. It means he needs a shag."

"I never shagged and I'm completely calm." Remus said, crossing his arms. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You need a shag more than him, Moony. But you release your frustration on us every full moon."

"Keep your voice down, will you?!" Remus whispered furiously. Sirius smirked.

"My point exactly."

OoO

"Your friend's got serious mental issues." Lily said as soon as James appeared.

"And good night to you too…"

"Yeah, yeah." She said, dismissing him with her hand and getting up so they could go to the rounds.

"I know that. I've been trying to tell the whole word about it, but nobody seems to believe me."

"Until now."

"Yes, thank you so much." They grinned at each other and James's stomach turned. This was the time. "Although he doesn't always lie…" He said.

"What, he actually says real things once in a while?" She attempted to joke. Lily knew exactly what James would say, and he knew she knew.

"Unbelievably, yes."

"News for me." They kept in silence for a minute.

"Don't you wanna know what he says that's true?"

"Do you wanna tell?" She inquired as an answer.

"Not really, but I should."

"Then say it."

"Well…" He started and ran a hand through his hair. "You probably know all this already… the whole school knows… the thing is, Lils, I still fancy you. I never stopped. And I won't say all that romantic crap because I don't think you need to know how better my day gets when you laugh… and I said what I told you I wouldn't…" Both of them laughed here and stopped walking to face each other. "I… I don't expect you to jump into my arms or anything, and you don't have to answer but I really reckon you should know.

"Sirius also thinks you should know, that's why he's been doing all this. Remus says the same, and when Remus agrees, it's time to do something. So I… did." They were quiet for a few more moments. "I, um, asked Sirius to stop badgering you but you know him, so…"

"So you just told me all this and you'll do nothing about your feelings?" Lily asked and mentally kicked herself. What in the name of Merlin was that?! James cleared his throat.

"I… No, of course not. I'll try to get you to like me, but in subtle, normal ways. The James from fifth year won't interfere on this James's attempts to win your heart." He said, winking. Lily, as usual, couldn't hold her smile.

"If I ever do something that might hurt you, let me know so I won't, ok?"

"You're doing it." He said. Lily opened her eyes and he smirked. "Come here and hug me!" She laughed and did as he said. She closed her eyes and inspired deeply, allowing his intoxicating perfume to take her. "Relax, Lils. I'm used to have a broken heart." She frowned.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault I've been a completely git."

They finished their hug and went back to the rounds as if nothing had happened, except everything had. James felt much better now that Lily knew how he felt. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to feel. She let him mess her hair like he always did and grab her hand like he did sometimes. Apparently their friendship was the same.

As soon as she finished her rounds, she found Marlene and told her about the evening. Marlene giggled and Lily blushed. When she was getting ready to sleep, she saw a note with a messy hand-writing that she would recognize anywhere.

_You have got fourteen days to do your charity. _

Lily smiled and put the note from James on her book.

OoO

Exactly one week had passed since the World's End had been announced. In these seven days, Sirius had had a few talks with Lily about James.

"Rumour has it James told you how desperate he is." Sirius said, sitting down next to her on breakfast the following day to the news. Lily sighed and finished her eggs before answering.

"It's seven a.m., what are you even doing here?"

"I came to eat." He said, gesturing to his empty plate. Lily rose and eyebrow. "Yeah, ok, all right, I came here to talk to you."

"I wouldn't have figured out that one, thanks a bunch." She said sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So?"

"So what?"

"What are you gonna do about James?"

"What about him?" She asked. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Now, Evans, don't play dumb with me. I know for sure he told you about his feelings."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"So?"

"Hm…" She drank her juice and faced him. "He told me I hadn't had to do anything about it."

"So you'll just pretend nothing happened?"

"Pretty much, yeah. With a few exceptions not to hurt him so much."

"What a bloody terrible idea!"

"Blame your mate for it."

"I really hate both of you!"

"What did you expect to happen, Sirius?" Lily asked. "You thought he'd tell me he fancies me and I'd jump on him, kiss him and we'd run away to a romantic stroll to the sunset?"

"Well, no, not the sunset, it was already night…" He replied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible. I'm sorry, Sirius, but I don't feel the same way for James."

"But if you gave him a shot, I bet you'd change your mind!"

"You've got experience on this area, have you?" Lily asked with a smirk. "Sorry, Sirius, that's the truth." She said walking away.

"Not even for charity?" He screamed while Lily passed through the Great Hall. He heard her laughter and cursed.

Lily made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower with her heart pounding heavily. She had no idea why she had discussed all this with Sirius, but she had. And while they talked, something felt wrong on her, as if she were not telling the truth, although she was.

Rethinking it all would do no good, Lily concluded, so she decided to start reading the next spell to be taught in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She lost track of time like she always did when she read. She only noticed it was already time to go to class when "someone" whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe you're actually reading the spell we'll learn in fifteen minutes." James said. Lily jumped. "What a goody-two-shoes!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the girl you fancy, Potter…" She said and winced. "Can I joke about it?"

"That's all I'm asking. Apologise, milady, for my lack of sensibility."

"It's all forgiven."

They laughed and headed together to the DADA classroom. In the week that passed, Lily joked much more about the subject and James helped. Sirius pressed her to give a chance to James exactly thirty-eight times. Every night there was a note saying 'you've got _ days to do your charity' on her bed. She kept them all together on the faux-pocket from her backpack.

Except for one. When there were 8 days left to the World's End, the note had changed a bit:

_You have got 8 days to do your charity._

_P.S. you looked rather pretty today._

This one was kept on her book. She didn't know why, but this one was special. Maybe because of the compliment, although why in Merlin's name this would make a difference was the question she asked herself.

When there were seven days left, Lily decided she would have breakfast with Marlene, so instead of immediately going to the Great Hall, she waited her friend to get ready.

"So good of you to be a normal person once in a while." Marlene said as they left the Gryffindor Tower. "It almost makes me feel like I've got a human for best friend."

"Oh, shut it, McKinnon. I'm totally normal, I just appreciate my breakfast early in the morning, when there's almost nobody and the food is even more delicious."

"Whatever. Oh, have you seen how _cute _that Hufflepuff boy got?" Marlene asked.

"Anderson London?"

"Yes, how do you know his name?"

"He's a prefect."

"Hm even better!" Marlene said. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down. Marlene sat opposite to her. "D'you know the name of all prefects?"

"I've got to, haven't I? I'm Head-Girl." Lily replied matter-of-factly while she chose her waffles.

"It means nothing." Marlene said, getting herself some eggs. "Bet James doesn't know the name."

"Well, I..." Lily started, but stopped when Marlene ignored her and looked to a point above her.

"James, who are the Hufflepuff prefects?" She asked. Lily turned to see James frowning and sittind down besides her.

"No clue. Lils?"

"Told ya!" Marlene said happily.

"What was that?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Marlene wanted to know a name and I knew because he's a prefect."

"Anderson London, as Lily so eloquently put." Marlene said. James narrowed his eyes then snorted and relaxed.

"He's a tosser. Pass me the syrup, please?" He asked.

"Oh shut it! You just say that because he's cuter than you!" Marlene told him rolling her eyes.

"No, I just really want the syrup." Lily snorted and passed him what he asked. "And he's _not _cuter than me."

"He is, though. With his dazzling blue eyes and blonde curls and that baby face..."

"Exactly my point!" James said. "He's kid. His face tells it. A man should look like a man; strong jaws and none of these _curls _nonesense." He pointed to his own jaws then ran his hands through his messy hair while he mentioned both features.

Lily caught herself agreeing with James; Anderson looked much younger than he was and she liked better men like James: whose appearence were of a man.

"Pure bullshit." Marlene said not even bothering to look at James.

"Lily, help me on this one!" He asked. Lily felt two pairs of eyes on her. "Agree with me or not?"

"I… erm…" She cleared her throat and felt blood running to her face. Blushing. "I didn't… hear what you… said…" James smirked at her stutter.

"See, she agrees with me!" He said. Marlene rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. Then he lowered to Lily's ear and whispered: "By the way, you've got seven days to kiss a man who looks like a man…"

Lily ignored the shivers his voice gave her and turned to him to reply, getting much closer than she intended. "Why, have you seen one around?"

"You're looking at him." Lily snorted.

"Yeah, right. I'll let you know if I'm interested." She said and turned back to her breakfest, face burning. James, however, was still there, his breath tickling her neck.

"Just so you know, the only reason I didn't kiss you now was because we're in the Great Hall." Lily gasped and turned back to him.

"You wouldn't!" She saw his eyes moving to her lips and back to her eyes. He gave her a half-smirk that made her inside turn.

"Try me." He whispered slowly. Only then he went back to his food. Lily did the same and saw Marlene staring at her.

"Have you finished eating?" Marlene asked.

"No?"

"Great." Marlene disappeared under the table and appeared at Lily's side. "You're coming with me."

"But-" Lily started saying but Marlene ignored her and pulled Lily with herself.

"What in Merlin's name was all that?"

"Define 'all that', please." Lily asked, confused. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"All that flirting!"

"There was no flirting, Mar."

"I was there, Lily Evans, and I know what I saw. I expected that from James, I just never thought you'd flirt back…" Marlene said. Lily sighed and blushed.

"What do you want?"

"Only to know why you don't just go ahead and snog him!"

Lily glared at her, but asked herself the same question. And, for her great surprise, couldn't find a good reason.

OoO

Although they did not admit it, most people were thinking about something to do before the World's End. Some sent letter to their parents, some stayed as much as they could with their loved ones and some just enjoyed their friends.

The professors were worried about who had sent the papers to school. Sirius did his best to hide his fault on this. Minerva, however, was suspicious about the Marauders. The confusion that might be caused on the seventh was exactly what the fours boys always attempted to provoke. Minerva was, therefore, paying extra attention to them.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, found the situation extremelly funny. Mostly because some students actually believed it, but also because someone actually wrote a text about the situation and spent money and time to send copies for every living person on the school. Had he known who was the genius, he wouldn't tell Minerva.

And so it followed. James kept sending the notes to Lily, who kept them all on her drawer. Sirius studied James and Lily and their actions to see if something had changed between them.

And it had. Lily and James were closer to each other. They joked more, and spent more time together. Sirius saw that as a positive thing. He even caught them holding hands one day, before Lily quickly let go and blushed, while James smirked.

On the fifth, James and Lily had a prefects meeting. Sirius had another plan, so he nicked the Invisibility Cloak. When the meeting ended, all the prefects left the room and James and Lily stayed behind. Sirius then locked the door and left laughing.

Inside, the Heads were trying to figure out what had happened. James had guessed it was Sirius and was sitting on the sofa. Lily was fuming, trying to open the door.

"Just relax, Lils." James told her. "Come over and calm down." She sighed and did as he said.

"I just wanted to know who did this and how they did it." She complained, resting her head on the sofa.

"Since there's nothing we can do" James put his arm around her shoulders and received a glare, but didn't move. "Let's chat."

"You start." Lily said. "I can't find a topic right now."

"Well, then… why don't you make some charity?" He asked and she snorted.

"Really?"

"Well, I thought you should just listen to me, yeah?"

"Again? Ok, try to convince me."

"We're friends. We don't know wether the world'll really end or not."

"Hm, we actually know it won't."

"That's what you think. I did some research and Sirius was right. Everything on that paper was true."

"And you believe it?"

"Well, I'd rather be safe than sorry." He argued. She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to kiss the one girl I've always fancied before the world ends and I die. Is it too much to ask?"

She was silent for a minute.

"Let's make a deal, shall we? If we see a flaming ball in the sky, I'll kiss you." Lily proposed, blushing a bit. James openned one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

"Deal. Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

OoO

"So she won't be kissing you?" Sirius asked when James told him what had happened.

"Well, it's progress. Before she wouldn't agree even with all the apocalyptical stuff. Now she'd do it for me…" James shrugged and Remus smiled.

"That's the spirit. Go slowly, and you might get what you want." He said.

"Mate, I think 'slowly' is Prongs's motto for Evans… If go any slower, she'll call him a toerag again." Sirius interrupted, laying on his bed. It was December sixth and James couldn't handle his anxiety. Although he knew nothing would happen, he still was hopeful.

"Very funny, you idiot." James retorted.

"I know, thanks." Sirius replied cheekily and Peter laughed. "So you only need a flaming ball coming to Earth from space to get Evans? Congrats!"

"Y'know, you started all this. You should be happy it's working."

"Working? I expected her to kiss you one of these days. Not to depend on the world's end for you to snog her a bit."

James rolled his eyes and sent the last note for Lily ("I've always thought December seventh an excellent day for charity. Wouldn't you agree?").

"I'm gonna sleep. It might be the last time I do it." James said dramatically. The others laughed and did the same, but James wasn't able to rest before midnight. He kept wondering what would happen on the following day; if he really had a chance or if Lily had only said that for pity. The second option was more likely, he thought. He didn't, however, let the more plausible guess let him down and left his bedroom smiling.

Lily was crazily searching for something (probably a book) when he got to the common room and a smile played on his lips.

"Morning, Evans." James said, putting a hand on his pocket and holding the strap of his backpack with the other hand. She looked at him quickly and smiled slightly.

"Hey, James." She said and went back to her search. He frowned.

"Wanna help?" James offered.

"That'd be great! I woke up late today and can't for the life of me find my Transfiguration book!" Lily replied still throwing everything in the air. One quick look around the room and James found the book on their working table. He took the object and approached Lily slowly.

"Here you go." He said quietly. She looked at him and sighed.

"Thank you. I'm just so tired… I was reading and lost track of time and it was one in the morning when I realised I should be asleep and I woke up late and I couldn't find the book and McGonagall would've killed me if I'd forgotten it…" She said in a rush and James laughed. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry. That's why I'm here." He said, taking the book from her hand and putting it on her purse. "Breakfast?"

"Please. And thank you. Really thank you." She said again, taking her purse from him and starting to walk with James at her side.

"So what was this book you were reading so intently that you forgot to sleep?" James asked.

"Oh, it's a Muggle book, Brave New World. It's not very long, I'm almost done."

"Good?"

"Excellent! It's very futuristic and all…"

"Sci-fi?" He asked and she looked at him with surprise.

"You know what sci-fi is?"

"A bit." He replied shrugging. "I searched a bit after you mentioned it to Remus. Seems cool."

"It is! This book particularly is about a society after Ford – he, hm, is the founder of one of the biggest car companies on the world and inventor of an industrial production method – they treat him like a God. And everything is different. Babies are made on labs and people are divided on classes and conditioned to do only one thing on their life…" He chuckled and she blushed. "What?"

"You lost me on 'car companies'."

"Oh, you know what cars are, right?"

"They transport… people?"

Lily laughed and changed the subject. When they got to the Great Hall, they saw it was snowing. They moved to where their friends were and Sirius looked extremely excited.

"Today's the big day!" He said, almost jumping up and down. Remus rolled his eyes.

"If you keeping acting like a mad man who just got out of Azkaban, Minerva'll notice something's wrong, dumbass." Remus said. Sirius glared at him, but took the advice and turned to Lily.

"Feeling like today's a good day for charity?" He asked her, winking.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"The weather."

They laughed and ate, jokingly as always. Marlene kept sending suspicious looks to Lily, who had already noticed but mentioned nothing. Peter was too busy eating to notice any change, but Remus certainly did. Lily was a bit tense and had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept at all. Although she had said it was because of Brave New World, he knew better. She had read that book on the past week.

The bell rang announcing it was time to go to the classrooms. Remus stayed behind to accompany Lily and inquire her the real reason behind her lack of sleep.

"Lily?" He started. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Rem! What's up?"

"I ask you that. Why didn't you sleep?" She opened her mouth and he shook his head. "And don't tell me that rubbish about Brave New World. I know you read it last week." Lily frowned. "You showed it to me." Remus explained.

"I'm just… a bit nervous. I'm not sure if I should've agreed to James's terms…"

"Don't be nervous, Lily. First, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Second, Prongs'll respect your wishes. He'll not force anything, as he's never done it in the past six years and a half. Third, if the world's really ending, would you mind that much kissing him? He's your friend and it's one of his dreams to kiss you."

"I know. That's why I agreed."

"Than just relax. Both of us know nothing's gonna happen, huh? No need to worry." He said. "Just promise me that if… if you want something to happen, you let him know. He should know after all this time."

"I promise. Thanks, Rem. I needed this."

They got in the Charms classroom. And were surprised to see Sirius paired with Peter. Lily hastily made her way to Marlene and Remus sat with James.

"The book's not why she didn't sleep." Remus whispered as soon as the class started.

"I know." James replied. "She read that book last week."

"And you mentioned nothing?"

"What good would it make?"

And with that, Remus smiled and began taking his notes. Lily tried not to fall asleep, but it was worthless. She woke up when Marlene elbowed her because Flitwick had asked her a question.

"Sorry, professor, could you repeat?" Lily asked blushing. He did as she asked and she correctly replied. After this she managed to stay up. When the class finished, James approached her.

"Don't even think about doing rounds tonight. I'll do it by myself while you rest." He said. Lily smiled weakly.

"You're the best."

"I know. James Potter rocks. Now come here, let's go to potions. You can fake an illness and Slughorn'll let you go."

"No, no. I'm better."

And she was. She made it through the day with no naps. Her potion was the best, as usual. Transfigurations class went by smoothly and she was even happier with James for finding her book after Minerva almost put a girl in detention for lack of material. The lunch went by with no incidents.

The atmosphere at school was of expectation. The news had not specified an hour for the ending of the world, so nobody knew when it would happen. Sirius was satisfied and happy with the situation.

The afternoon classes proved to be a real challenge for Lily on her resolution to stay up. She made it because missing classes would be terrible.

After dinner, James took Lily to their common room and left her on the couch with his pillows. Lily was rudely woken by an owl on her head. The bird had a note with it. Lily took it.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. It's important._

_Marlene_

What on Earth could Marlene want at that time on that tower, Lily couldn't fathom. But, as a good friend, she got up and made her long and sleepy way to the Astronomy Tower.

"If this not important, Marlene, I'm gonna _murder_ you, you hear me? Mur-. Oh." She stopped talking when she saw who really was there.

"Lils?" James said. He had a note just like hers on his hand.

"Marlene set this up." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, I figured it could be something like it."

"And you came?"

"I couldn't let you go back to our room alone at this time, could I?" He said, grinning. "Besides- wow!"

When James interrupted his own period was for another reason. Dozens of shooting stars were passing on the sky. Lily watched it with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful scene, even more where they were. She looked at James and saw his expression. It was mist of surprise and admiration. She couldn't help herself. Lily pulled James to herself and kissed him like she never imagined she would.

When they parted, he breathlessly looked with a confused face at her, who was grinning and blushing.

"Did you know that shooting stars are flaming balls that shock with the Earth?" She asked him. James grinned widely.

"Then I believe you owe me about 60 kisses."

* * *

**What you think? Let me know!**


End file.
